This disclosure relates to optoelectronic device submounts. Optoelectronic devices, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs), are used for a variety of applications. For example, LEDs are commonly used in consumer electronic devices such as flash elements in mobile camera phones. In some cases, LEDs can be used as backlighting in laptop displays. In other examples, LEDs are used in automobiles as brake lights, head lights or for cabin lighting.
In conventional LED packages, a LED chip is placed on a submount that enables electrical connection to the LED chip. To accommodate different types of LED chips, various submounts have been produced with a range of sizes, geometries, and electrical connections. However, there is no single submount design that can accommodate the different LED chip designs. In addition, existing LED submounts can lead to increases in package size and cost. Furthermore, many LED submounts are not compatible with surface mount devices (SMDs). In some cases, it is not possible to incorporate circuitry into the LED chip because solder reflow techniques can lead to circuit damage.